A Grim Prognosis
by sergeant-bullshit
Summary: Mercy begins to come to grips with her feelings for Genji, but her doubts and conflicted emotions may prevent her from confessing. Genji on the other hand is completely oblivious to her internal struggle, although he has some secrets of his own he wishes to share. One weekend at Gibraltar may change everything. Gency/Emergenji - rating may change in the future!
1. Revelations

**I'm sorry, I suck at titles and was thinking for over an hour what to call this story and this is what I came up with. Anyway, enjoy the Gency angst and fluff! Thanks for reading! xoxo**

* * *

"Try it now," Mercy advised, taking a step back to evaluate her patient.

Genji reached for the switch that operated the faceplate of his cybernetic helmet. Genji's helmet folded back, exposing his entire scarred up face. Most of his hair had grown back dark and spiky just like it used to be. Seeing the new mechanics of his faceplate thrilled her. One hurdle had already been jumped, now on to the other.

"Would you like to take a look?" Mercy asked, her arm extending toward a mirror hanging along the private room's wall.

Mercy had been diligently working on perfecting STEM research in hopes of regrowing Genji's skin so she could reconstruct his face. Despite his face being riddled with scars and the parts of his hair growing back uneven, he still had a handsome quality about him. Mercy had thought this to herself as she watched him study himself in the mirror, but fleetly shook it away. She scolded herself for thinking that way and prayed that her face wasn't turning red. She was suddenly self-conscious of the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead.

"I do not know how you do it, Angela," Genji ventured aloud, his light brown eyes remained peeled on his reflection. A hint of artificial light twinkled in his eyes, displaying where Mercy had enhanced his retinas to improve his eyesight above the average level.

Mercy placed her latex-gloved hand on her chest and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She was fearful that he'd lash out at her like he'd done the first time he had awoken from comatose to discover he was a cyborg. She felt silly being afraid, considered Genji had returned to apologize to her and said over and over again that he accepted his new body.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything for the scars, yet," Mercy added, "the epidermis is so fragile, even more so than the other organs I am trying to grow…"

"Angela, you have done more than enough." Genji was facing her now, a ghost of a gracious smile on his lips. "Now that Winston has invited the public to visit Gibraltar this weekend, I do not have to be weary of people being suspicious of my appearance."

Now that Winston had recalled Overwatch, he wanted to show the world that they had reunited and that they could bring some order back to the world. He and Tracer had come up with the idea of hosting an event for a weekend to draw in a crowd to receive support, and possibly funding. Mercy's STEM reconstruction for Genji's face just happened to fall right on time for the event.

Mercy instinctively went to brush her bangs away from her eyes, forgetting that she'd pulled her platinum blonde hair into a strict bun as she performed Genji's tune-up.

"It's wonderful to hear you are pleased," Mercy admitted, chuckling lightly from relief. "Oh, before I forget-" Mercy reached into her lab coat and pulled out a small bottle of pills. "I have hydroxyzine if your new skin starts to itch." She handed him the bottle. "If you have any issues or concerns, don't hesitate to see me. I will be on base all weekend."

Genji took the bottle gently from her hands, examining the label as he twisted it around with his fingers. He peered up at her, breaking out into a genuine smile for the first time. She wondered how long it had been since he had physically been able to smile. Genji's smile was sentimental and very warm; even his eyes appeared to radiate a kindness and energy that caught Mercy by surprise. Perhaps she'd grown too accustomed to staring at his faceplate and cyborg head.

"I will."

* * *

Returning to Mercy's private quarters at Gibraltar had slammed her senses with the overwhelming feeling for nostalgia. Her Valkyrie suit displayed proudly behind a protective glass case, her medical notes scattered about, different pairs of lab coats hung on hooks jutting out of the wall. She shrugged off her white lab coat, hanging it alongside the others. She opened her cabinet to find something more comfortable to slip into. She discarded her faded blue scrubs into a hamper then changed into a polo with Overwatch logo stitched on the upper left hand side, and white slacks.

Mercy took down her hair, fussing with it as the natural volume made it pouf in unruly strands. She combed it out gingerly, being careful not to tug too hard. She felt content at the moment, although her nerves for Overwatch being reinstated were undeniable. Mercy was excited to see old friends and do a job she loved to do, but the world was so dangerous that it would be foolish to ignore the risks that came along with the reunion. Genji had already spoken to her when they first arrived at Gibraltar the day before, expressing his worries about the base being exposed to Talon. Inviting in the public had the potential to be a grand security risk. His nervousness made her nervous as well, but she only assured him that everything should be fine.

Should. That's the key word. How could she know for certain?

Mercy finished combing her hair then proceeded to pull it in her usual style of a ponytail. She stared at her lap for a moment as she pondered if she should've brought this up again to him today. She wanted to remain positive and not ruin everyone's excitement with pessimistic ideals, but Genji had made some very valid points.

Genji Shimada, a name she couldn't get out of her head. It echoed in the back of her mind, making her heart speed up and her face become heated. After Genji had reunited with her to seek peace after his training with Zenyatta, she noticed a shift in how she thought about him. She continued to push these strange emotions away whenever she was alone with her thoughts, but these thoughts were persistent. Mercy had been in denial for a long time, repeating (more like scolding) to herself that it was inappropriate to think this way. Genji was her patient, her friend. He was a cyborg, mixed with man and machine, although she wasn't against that whatsoever. Humans dated omnics openly, it wasn't unusual to see a couple every once and awhile, but Genji was different. She never brought up relationships to him, even knowing his history of being a "playboy," unsure if he'd feel comfortable returning to such a lavish lifestyle. She didn't want to say something to offend him.

But seeing him today, his entire face fully revealed, she witnessed a glimpse of what Genji was like before he was brought to the brink of death. He had smiled, his face practically emitted joy and charm unlike what she had seen. She had always regarded him as human because he was, but now she had experienced his other side first hand. These "revelations" made her feel shallow and delusional.

Mercy buried her face in her hands, letting out a steady groan. These emotions are ludicrous. She would not admit that she was falling in love with Genji Shimada. Just the word 'love' alone made her stomach drop to her knees, and her spine shudder. The word had such a clarity to it that she knew rang true deep down, and that it frightened her.

Mercy swallowed thickly, removing her clammy hands from her face. She bit her bottom lip as her mind raced of its own freewill. She felt as if she was going to ill on anxiety and that slightly addictive sense of euphoria infatuation seems to give. Surely she'd go mad if she kept her feelings pent up inside forever, it just felt unwise to unveil them all now. Or ever… she was too conflicted to come up with a conclusion that she found rational.

 _Genji is your patient, Angela. He is still recovering from your latest operation on him. Give him time to heal and accept himself._

The last thing Mercy wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. Another reason was Mercy had difficulty with rejection. When she was a medical student training to become a doctor, she had experienced rejection plenty of times, but the quantity didn't dampen the sting. In a past relationship when she was a younger girl she had experienced the painful side toward love's double-edged sword, and it was a ache she didn't want to feel again.

 _You're just charmed by his happiness, that's all. His companionship has made you feel close with him. You're just mistaking the bond as something more, Angela. It could be a harmless infatuation, but nothing more._

It was no use; lying to herself did nothing.

Mercy turned off her light and left her quarters to start preparing for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Conflicted

**Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to write longer ones in the future! Thank you everyone for your support! I hope all of you continue to enjoy the story xoxo**

* * *

Putting on the Valkyrie suit again felt strange to Mercy. She stared down at herself, feeling a mixture of emotions from the memories this suit brought. Wearing this suit gave her a different persona, almost like she was someone else when she wore it. She went from being Dr. Angela Ziegler, a woman from Zurich, Switzerland whom had lost her parents in by war. She specialized in nanobiology, and would've been content spending the rest of her days in a Swiss hospital. But when she but on the Valkyrie suit she became Mercy, a field medic and first responder to those in dire need. She had received comments that she had become a guardian angel, but she always dismissed such claims.

"Are you almost ready?" A familiar voice chimed outside of her personal room's door.

Mercy approached the door, watching the metal thrust open with a "swoosh." Tracer stood before her, her blissful smile illuminating her entire face. Her excitement shown clearly.

"Winston is about to let the crowd in, you should see how many people are already gathered!" Tracer exclaimed, spreading out her arms to show how large the crowd was. "Ana, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Pharah are already in the lobby!" Tracer tugged gently on Mercy's sleeve.

"What about Genji?" The words escaped Mercy's lips before should could react.

Tracer twisted her face in thought, placing her index finger on her chin. "If I remember correctly, he said said he was still getting ready, although I'm not really sure how. He has a cyborg body, he just rolls out of bed and is ready," she said with a shrug. "That is, if he sleeps at all."

Mercy felt troubled by Tracer's news. Perhaps Genji was nervous about showing his face for the first time. Tracer must of noticed the slightly distressed look on Mercy's face; she reached out and tapped Mercy on the shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sure he's fine, love, it's a big day for all of us!"

Mercy nodded in agreement, only managing a forced smile. It wasn't introducing Overwatch back to the public that flustered her, it was her recent coming to terms with her feelings for Genji that made her nerves muddled.

"I'm going to check up on him, just in case," Mercy told Tracer, already leaving the doorway toward Genji's quarter's.

* * *

Mercy rapped quietly, but hurriedly on Genji's door. She waited nervously, listening for any movement behind the door, but was only responded to with silence. She bit her lip debating whether she should try knocking again or leave Genji in peace. As she was debating the metal door swiftly opened, revealing Genji, appearing slightly surprised to see her. His brown eyes softened when he realized it was Mercy, a small smile tracing on his lips. Mercy's cheeks started to glow pink as she timidly averted her eyes from her patient.

"Do you need something, Angela?"

"The event is starting, I was just wondering if you were going to attend or not…" Mercy answered lamely, despising the meekness of her tone.

"Of course, I was just…" Genji glanced back to his room, which had a mirror hanging on one of the sides of the steel walls. "...doing some soul-searching." He glanced back at Mercy, searching for the right words. "It has been a long time since anyone has seen the real me."

Mercy listened intently, watching how expeditiously Genji's self-conscious fled. He straightened up his posture and grinned with reassurance.

" _Shazai itashimasu_ ," he chuckled, "I do not mean to sound sad. I am happy to show my true self to the world, I am just uncertain of the reaction. I know I am not an omnic, and that seeing me as a human will make the crowd less weary."

"That's completely understandable, Genji." Mercy replied, feeling imperceptibly relieved by his optimism. "Shall we join the others?"

"Yes, I think I am ready."

* * *

There were more people than Mercy expected to come. Now she understood why Winston had extended this event to a weekend instead of one day. Hundreds, if not thousands of eager individuals were packed into Gibraltar, chatting and listening excitedly to Winston's speeches. The heroes of Overwatch were swamped by fans, nearly falling over each other to speak to them. It was all very overwhelming.

Mercy had managed to escape from a crowd of young medical students, whom had run to her like ravenous hyenas with inquiries about whether she could be a part of their thesis papers. At first Mercy was actually appetent to answer their questions on her breakthroughs in medical science, but soon their curiosity and thirst for knowledge became a competition on who could use Dr. Ziegler as a source first. As Mercy hid herself in a corner to catch her breath, she watched Pharah glide into the air, a carrying a small group of children. They hollered in glee was she flew around the base, outstretching their hands as they imagined they were flying on their own. Mercy smiled to herself, glad that her friend Fareeha was at least enjoying herself. Mercy kept her eyes peeled for her other friends (and for those persistent young med students) to see if she could join a more mellow crowd, when her eyes snagged on something.

There was Genji, his sword unsheathed as he showed a group of young women the details of its design up close. One woman in particular seemed very interested in everything he had to say. She twirled her curly, red hair, she giggled at things he said (inaudible to Mercy because she was too far away), she leaned in closely, almost like she purposely wanted to make contact with him. Seeing this woman's flirtatious mannerisms made Mercy's stomach flop like a brick, and her heart squeeze uncomfortably in her chest. It was clear to see this random woman was smitten with Genji, and that made Mercy panic.

Mercy made her way over to Genji and the group of women, her pace faster than she intended it to be. Genji noticed her, and waved with a free hand, still showing the fascinated group the sword. Mercy waited with her hands clutched together in front of her, her eyes locked on the redhead.

"What is this one called, again?" The redhead asked, her voice chipper and oozing with sweetness.

"This is a _daito_ , and the smaller sword is called a _wakizashi_." Genji held up both swords now, the women leaned in as if they were watching fire being ignited for the first time in their lives. "The tip of the handle is called the _nakagojir_ i, then it becomes the nakago, to the _munemachi_ ," Genji delicately traced his fingers up the sword with masterful hands.

Mercy had to admit, listening to him explain his passion and knowledge of the swords was quite hypnotic almost. She knew the girl's fascination was fixed elsewhere, and she had a sinking feeling that Genji knew that, too. Genji nearly glowed with pride at the attention, making his rough features even more attractive with his confidence being displayed. Mercy was happy to see him coming into his own; acting like his 'old self' she guessed.

"That's amazing!" The redhead gushed, showing off her brilliant smile.

Genji returned her smile, his eyes meeting hers. He seemed drawn to this woman, there was no doubt that she was beautiful. Watching the two of them exchange glances made Mercy wither inside. She fought off the petty feelings aggressively. She wanted to be happy for Genji, happy that he was interacting with others on a personal level, happy that he was able to connect with a crowd.

"Are you alright, Mercy?"

One of the women asked Mercy, shaking her from her intrusive thoughts. Her emotions must of been plainly written all over her face. Mercy swallowed thickly, snapping quickly into an automatic smile. She felt embarrassed with their eyes on her, staring at her in curiosity.

"I'm fine, thank you," Mercy assured the woman (surprised that this woman was informed enough to know her name). Mercy couldn't meet Genji's gaze, knowing how easily she'd falter underneath it.

"Can you show us the rest of Gibraltar?" The redhead turned her attention back to Genji, wrapping her arm around his so he could guide her.

Genji didn't appear taken aback at all from her bold move, he only smiled and nodded. "Of course," he agreed.

Mercy watched Genji lead the crowd of women away, her eyes locked onto the redhead and how she held onto his bicep. Mercy felt as if she was about to become sick. She turned away from them, hurrying off back into hiding before anyone else could flag her down. She felt as if she was suffocating, as trivial as that sounded. She cursed herself for not being overjoyed for Genji, knowing that eventually he may want to return to his old lifestyle, but seeing it play out so abruptly before her had felt like she'd been physically wounded.

Mercy shut herself into the nearest restroom she could find, her own thoughts drowning out the hundreds of voices chatting right outside. She ran the sink, splashing cold water on her face as she managed to control her breathing. She didn't even care if she messed up her makeup. Mercy peered up at her reflection, looking shaken and pitiful.

 _You are being selfish! Genji is your patient! Don't you want his happiness, Angela? You have no right to feel jealous, you-_

" _Verdammt_ ," she muttered aloud, her eyes dropping down to the cold water collecting in the sink. The sound of running water soothed her for a moment, but her heart still hammered relentlessly in her chest.

* * *

 **Shazai itashimasu - my apologies**

 **Verdammt - damn**

 **I used Google translate, so sorry if the translation isn't accurate!**


	3. Confessions

**Thank you all so much for your support! Any feedback is much appreciated! xoxo**

* * *

Mercy kept her head lowered toward the sink, unflinching even as the bathroom door squeaked open from its neglected hinges. The sound of rushing water draining into the sink had left her in a calming trance. She hadn't even noticed that someone was standing beside her, analyzing her slumped figure. A hand reached out toward the troubled doctor. Mercy jumped at the touch, letting out a little yelp.

"I'm sorry, child, I didn't mean to frighten you!"

Mercy relaxed when she realized Ana was standing before her, her hands help up in a defensive stance. Ana smiled softly as Mercy caught her breath from being startled.

"That's quite alright, I was just... taking a break. The crowds were starting to get to me," Mercy explained weakly, her voice faltered. She could tell that Ana had detected the uncertainty of her words; she averted her eyes under Ana's knowing stare. Mercy was about to add something quickly to deter the old woman, but Ana spoke first.

"What's bothering you?"

Mercy forced a chuckled, still trying to hide the fact that she was feeling down. "It's just all so overwhelming - Overwatch has reunited, seeing old friends, and the mob of people coming to see us," Mercy replied, her voice a little too shrill to sound natural.

Ana rose an eyebrow, unconvinced, but she didn't pry. She let Mercy fidget and ramble awkwardly. Mercy couldn't handle being under Ana's scrutiny much longer, she was about to excuse herself when Ana's wise voice interjected.

"Is it about someone in particular?"

"What?" Mercy's voice came out low and mechanical. She hated how she sounded at this moment. She wasn't a person who usually blundered this badly, she had always been a poised and graceful person, able to openly communicate and tackle any task given to her. Her current emotions she found infuriating and humiliating. She couldn't grasp while Genji made her feel this way lately (well she knew love made people do strange things, but she never understood the _severity_ of it until recently). She knew acting coy didn't fool the old sniper, but she was grateful that Ana wasn't pushing her to reveal her secret. Ana softened again as she noticed Mercy struggling.

"You should confide in whoever is causing you so much distress," Ana advised, her tone gentle.

Mercy hesitated at the door a moment, working her jaw in thought as she weighed Ana's words. She left the bathroom without saying another word. Right as Mercy opened the door, she nearly ran into a pair of women. She recognized the women as the ones who were hanging out with the redhead earlier. Seeing them apart immediately made Mercy suspicious. The women walked past Mercy, chatting idly amongst themselves. Her panic started to settle into the pit of her stomach again. Genji and that woman were alone together, that realization made her feel sick. Mercy rushed away, looking for another place to either blend in or hide herself.

* * *

Day one was starting to wind down. People were already dismissing themselves in preparation for day two. Mercy spent the last couple hours talking to the hungry group of medical students. They mobbed her down to bombard her with questions, but it kept her busy and her mind off of Genji and the redhead. She tried her absolute best to answer questions as swiftly as she could, masking her real emotions from her friends and others that surrounded her. Ana had seen through her farce earlier, and she was determined not to have that happen again. No one could find out, not while she was feeling so conflicted, and not while Genji was vulnerable with his new skin. Maybe not _as_ vulnerable as she originally perceived, considering how he and the redhead had gotten friendly with each other.

 _Das reicht! Stop being so petty, Angela! Genji is allowed to be interested in whoever he likes! Wasn't this why you wanted to reconstruct his body? So he could feel human again? Well, this is him feeling human! You knew about his lifestyle before... this shouldn't come as a shock..._

Mercy sat on the steps of the lobby at Gibraltar, her elbows digging into her knees, her face resting on the palms of her hands. As she wrestled with her thoughts Pharah came to see her. She stood hesitantly at bay for a moment, noticing that Mercy didn't look like she wanted to be disturbed.

"Winston said the training floor is empty, want to practice some staff?" Pharah offered her troubled friend.

Mercy's eyes flitted and landed on her friend, standing idly in front of the stairwell.

"I'm sorry, Fareeha, I'm not in the mood to spar," Mercy sighed.

Pharah sat beside the doctor, shifting awkwardly from her bulky armor, "something on your mind?"

"Yes but I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit it," Mercy said, surprised that she had even opened up that much.

Pharah pondered this for a minute, staring out toward the lobby of Gibraltar. She didn't say anything at first, waiting for Mercy to open up when she was comfortable. Mercy was already tired of not talking about what was bothering her. Opening up to her friend might actually be a good thing with a positive outcome.

"Have you ever gotten jealous before?"

Pharah made a face, "of course, who hasn't in their lifetime?"

"I mean... gotten jealous over someone because another is _attracted_ to them," Mercy dared herself to glance over at Pharah.

Pharah kept staring out at the lobby, putting the pieces together. Pharah looked back at Mercy, her expression suddenly becoming serious.

"This is about Genji, isn't it?"

Mercy felt her face go crimson, astonished that Pharah had guessed it so quickly. Pharah kept the same hardened expression, still deciding what the best course of action would be. Pharah was always too analytical for her own good. Mercy bit her lip, letting herself wallow in the uncomfortable silence for a moment. Mercy didn't have to answer, Pharah already knew.

"Is Genji interested in someone else?" Pharah finally asked after a long pause.

"I believe so," Mercy answered meekly.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

Mercy shook her head, "your mother tried to find out but I couldn't confide in anyone." Despite her melancholy mood, Mercy chuckled. "You're the only person I felt comfortable confiding in." Mercy sighed again, "what am I going to do, Fareeha?"

"There's no other way around it, you're going to have to tell him, Angela."

"But what if he rejects me? Or if my confession ruins our friendship? I don't think I could live with myself if that happens."

"Sometimes you need to take the risk. I can tell both of you care deeply for each other, so I doubt it will ruin your bond. You're strong, you would be able to handle whatever happens, and the world will keep turning," Pharah concluded.

Mercy gulped, standing up on the staircase. She knew Pharah was right. If she held it in any longer surely she'd go mad, at least that's how she was feeling lately.

She thanked Pharah for lending an ear and for the advice, and proceeded upstairs to where the personal quarters were. It was still early so she knew Genji wouldn't retire to his room yet, especially since the event was still going on, even if it was slowly dwindling. She decided to wait for him, watching the brilliant sunset through the dome ceilings. She appeared calm on the outside, but her heart hammered relentlessly in her chest, so much so she was almost convinced it could physically be seen under her skin. Mercy rehearsed what she was going to say over and over again in her head. She didn't comprehend how long she had sat waiting, even after the sky began to grow dark she was still lost in her own mind. Genji had returned, nearly startling her out of her wits.

"What is it, Angela?" Genji asked curiously.

Mercy held her breath a moment, gathering all the courage she could muster. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Do you mind if we speak in private?"

Genji invited her in, watching her as she walked by. She could feel his eyes on her, trying to figure out what was 'wrong.' Mercy's earlier rehearsed conversation had evaporated as he stood before her, waiting patiently for her to speak. She took note that there were no physical signs of intimacy on his person, she felt ridiculous thinking that but it did put her slightly at ease. There was a lot Mercy wanted to confess, so she decided to start right at the beginning.

"Do you... resent me for what I did to you?" Mercy's words came out low and weak. This was a thought that had always haunted her, despite his reassurance. It ate away at her some nights, and she knew she couldn't confess her feelings until she knew if he still was angry at her for making him a cyborg.

"What?" Genji was aghast.

Mercy started to wring her hands together as she spoke. "When you first woke up from comatose and worked for Overwatch, you commented on your distaste of your body and what I had done to you. It's bothered me for years. I made-"

Genji placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where did this come from? I am grateful to you for giving me a second chance."

Mercy glanced down at his right arm, at the slots that allowed shurikens to sprout out of.

"I made you into a weapon, Genji. Instead of reconstructing you to your former self, I followed orders and turned you into a cyborg. And what I did to Gabriel... The worst part is, part of me wanted to show off to Overwatch and the world. I... I-" Mercy could already feel herself getting worked up. "Some of the medical students here today brought this up, I'm sorry. I don't want to reopen old wounds. They praised me for being a mad scientist without questioning the ethics of what I done..."

She paused, catching her breath. She couldn't bear to look at Genji, even though his hand still rested on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what she was getting at, and she wasn't even at the hardest part of the confession yet. She took a deep breath and carried on.

"I couldn't help but feel guilty and question my own motives. I value you as a friend, Genji, not an asset to Overwatch. I see you as human, always have. I admit that this was one of my motivations toward the STEM cell research. I want to make all of it up to you."

"Angela, you have nothing to be sorry about," Genji soothed. "You are a good person and a good doctor. I know you put others welfare first. Is that what has been on your mind today? I noticed you have been distant."

Mercy had opened the floodgates now, there was no going back.

"All I want for you is to be happy," she whispered. "Hearing you say that lifts a great weight off my chest. I still want to make it up to you, I want you to feel like you used to, like you did socializing with those women today. But once again I have to admit that seeing you with them made me feel... conflicted." She hated herself for saying that, but Genji deserved to know the truth.

When her eyes met Genji's he knew. He'd seen that look many times in the past, but not as sincere as Mercy's was right now. He understood everything now, her hesitance around him, her sudden passion toward changing his appearance, how she had avoided him and everyone else today. Genji softened before her, letting her vent to clear her conscience, although he didn't blame her for anything.

* * *

 **Das reicht - enough**

 **Thanks for the help with the German translation, Anny!**


	4. Reflections

**I am SO sorry for not updating in a long time! I was having computer trouble for the past few months, causing this chapter to be delayed and completely erased twice. I was so frustrated that I had lost motivation to start over again, trying to rewrite what I lost. The computer issues have been fixed since then, so I'm planning on updating more often, and writing longer chapters. Thank you so much to everyone for their patience and feedback! I hope you all enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Angela's main focus was to repair Genji's life, piece by piece. Ever since he had awoken in a state of confusion and disgust, she had vowed to restore his body to its original state. The damage that had been done to him was beyond severe. His body had been scarred, many organs had failed, and he had even suffered a brain injury and his lower spine had been nearly crushed. The sword had stabbed him over and over again in his abdomen, and once in his chest on his right side. His digestive system had been torn, and his right lung had completely collapsed. His cybernetics were holding most of him together as Angela worked on regrowing organs and enhancing what she could.

Genji had lost his sense of taste and smell. Angela decided to surprise him by replacing his tongue with a new organic one. She was also working on the rest of his olfactory system, although Overwatch had dismissed on her focusing on something "so trivial." Being able to smell flowers and taste food didn't improve his skills as a warrior, so Angela decided to separate her research and experiments for Genji from her work with the organization.

When Genji was attacked by his brother, his jaw had been struck directly with the end of the sword. The foramina on the right side of his mandible was completely torn from the bone and cartilage in such a savage fashion that Angela _still_ grimaced when she thought of it. His cheek and tongue had also taken the brunt of the sword, slicing through like thin paper and leaving poor Genji literally slack-jawed and bleeding. Genji had been unable to taste food since he had awoken from his medically induced coma, something that had left him distraught. Not only that, but the mechanical substitute Angela had put in place of his tongue didn't produce saliva, so Genji suffered from dry mouth and was constantly on medication for it. Overwatch had made it clear that she rush and replace his tongue with something so he could still speak, but this had been a poor substitute.

Angela was determined to see this goal through, even though making a tongue from cells, organics, and synthetics was proving difficult. The tongue was a strange muscle and needed more detail then she had been prepared for.

After she created the papillae for stimulation of taste, she had to prepare it to be surgically inserted into his throat and mouth. Anchoring the tongue to the genioglossus, hyoglossus, chondroglossus, styloglossus, and palatoglossus was going to be a feat that she had never attempted. Skin reconstruction had been so much easier than this, but thinking about Genji's face lighting up when he was able to taste shabu-shabu again was motivation enough for Angela. She wanted nothing more than to improve his life and make him happy.

Angela sighed in exhaustion, resisting the urge to rub her tired eyes with her contaminated gloved hands. Her back had gone stiff from being hunched over her work station for so long. She didn't want to stop knowing the days were counting down until Genji would return to Gibraltar. She fueled up on caffeine and kept working though her body begged for rest.

The tongue had more uses than just taste; the muscle also played a key role for the erogenous zone. Genji had been accustomed to a certain lifestyle before he had been cut down, and familiarity would help him feel human again. Thinking about his tongue and arousal made her violently blush. Angela felt awkward at the fact that she was also readying Genji for possible physical intimacy in the future, if he was able to ever be comfortable in his new body.

Angela shook the embarrassing thoughts from her head, and continued with her work.

* * *

 _Present_

The silence that followed Angela's words was crushing. She felt exposed under Genji's gentle scrutiny as she stood before him. Genji's room on Gibraltar felt like it was closing in on her, swallowing up her whole being like a singularity. She couldn't look into his eyes, feeling far too vulnerable to see the expression on his face. She hadn't fully confessed her feelings for him yet, but she already felt like she had choked. The sun had almost fully set, filling his room with shadows and harsh contrasting from the last bit of light. Angela was thankful for the dimness of the room, she hoped it covered the blush on her face.

Genji could see the doctor emotionally suffering before him. He could see the soft pigment of her face turn crimson, her eyes flitting nervously from his own, her posture shrinking. Genji couldn't help but smile under the cybernetic plate that covered his mouth. Angela was so pure in this moment that he felt moved by her raw emotion. She had worked so hard on reconstructing his appearance and using her own, personal resources for his sake. She had repaired parts of his skin, his jaw, and even his tongue. Genji was able to taste food for the first time in years, something he was extremely grateful for. Now seeing her frame dwindle had put some inspiration into his own mind.

"Angela…" Genji said lamely. He couldn't think of anything else to say, he just wanted to break the growing silence between them. He reached out and gently tilted her chin up so her blue eyes would rest on his.

More silence lingered between them as Angela gazed at him with stunned, wide eyes, waiting for him to continue on expectantly. Genji wasn't someone who was easily tongue-tied around women, but Angela was different and he wanted to choose his words delicately.

"You do not have to feel ashamed of how you feel," Genji added.

"How could I not? I spent so long trying to help you return to your old lifestyle, and now as I see it happening, I feel…" Angela paused, also trying to find the right words. "Not regret, no, I would never regret helping you, it's…" She didn't know how to go on. She averted her eyes again, shrinking back from his hand on her chin.

Angela felt a pang of fear from the familiarity to be touched so gently. These feelings were conflicting and only brought on bad memories for her from her past relationship, back when she was still a med student. She had been sucked in by kind words and attention, masking another reality behind an alluring face. She was losing all her courage again, and was starting to clam up.

Genji sensed her retreating, and desperately wanted to try to reel her back in. He had to say something quick or she would leave with words unsaid, and this reunion at Gibraltar would become terribly awkward.

"I am not interested in those girls I spoke to today," Genji interjected, "I only wanted to be friendly to our guests visiting Gibraltar." He advanced toward her again, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "You are the most important woman in my life."

Angela looked at him again, her eyes pricked with tears and he was suddenly afraid that he had said too much.


	5. Submission

**Sorry for not updating in awhile! I've had the worst writers block lately. I finally found inspiration again, and am planning some exciting things for this story. Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, and reviewing, it means the world to me! Stay tuned for more! xoxo**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Angela remembers vividly of her days in college. She remembers the exhaustion, the stress, determination; but one meeting had sent her world into a confusing spiral of both charm and manipulation. Angela was a hard-working student that kept her nose to the grindstone in order to ace all her classes; she didn't let herself get distracted. Because of her assiduous work ethic, Angela lacked in a solid social life. Angela enjoyed company, but her goals of graduating with both her MD and PhD were her priority, and that made some people shy away from her. She was never bothered by the distance, she had spent a large amount of her life in solitude after her parents were killed.

Angela is a calm woman with a good sense of humor; people are naturally drawn to her, but getting close to her is a completely different obstacle. She preferred a peaceful environment over chatter and crowds. The quiet helped her concentrate on the task at hand, but her focus shattered when a certain person walked into her life.

His name was Cédric, a brilliant neurology surgeon that held conferences at Angela's school. She only admired him for his notable professional work at first, but he was a natural born charmer with a sharp silver tongue. She was young and inexperienced, and completely taken off guard by his interest.

Their first meeting wasn't an ideal romantic setting. Angela had her hand shoved inside a cadaver, blindly groping for the pancreas to remove and study. The workshop was being held by her college, and Cédric happened to be attending for observation. Her mouth and nose were covered in a surgeon's mask, her eyes shielded by goggles, her gloved hand drenched with embalming fluid. The room reeked of formaldehyde, and the only sounds other than quiet discussion was the sounds of medical scalpels scraping against the metal trays. Angela was not disturbed by the careful process of dissection; she was focused and found the anatomy of the human body fascinating.

Angela inserted her other hand into the body, feeling inside to make sure she was grasping the right organ. Doctor Cédric appeared beside her, smiling. She felt a presence beside her, but paid no mind. She had to finish the task at hand.

" _entschuldigen Sie bitte,"_ Cédric questioned.

" _ja bitte?"_

Angela turned her head and came face to face with the deepest grey eyes she'd ever peered into. The handsome doctor grinned slightly at her, making her feel a bit fidgety. By instinct she went to nervously comb her fingers through her hair, but she stopped herself. Her gloved-hands were covered in bodily fluids, and her hair was tied back in a strict bun.

Cédric let out a flustered chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed.

"My German isn't very good, actually… do you speak, uh… English er, _Englisch,"_ he asked.

"Yes," Angela replied, smiling from behind her medical mask, "may I help you, doctor?"

Cédric cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say hi and see how things were going."

Angela looked back down at the cadaver, the abdomen split open and exposing the organs. The pancreas was still wedged up inside, almost loose from the pesky duodenum.

"It's going."

Cédric laughed lightly, making Angela blush. She was relieved that the mask hid the redness on her cheeks. Making him laugh had thrilled her, she could feel the butterflies fluttered rapidly in her stomach. For a brief moment, she had lost her focus on the cadaver, all eyes were on Doctor Cédric now. He then knew he got her, hook line and sinker.

* * *

 _Present_

Genji's hands were still lightly gripping Angela's shoulders. She blinked the tears away, feeling ridiculous from her emotional state. She couldn't shield herself from blushing, his closeness made her cheeks burn with intensity. Remembering Cédric made her want to retreat into herself and pull away, but she didn't want to hurt Genji's feelings. It wasn't his fault that her past relationship had turned sour. She didn't want how terribly things ended up with that slimy doctor to tangle with her feelings for Genji, Genji was different and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

The sound of voices and footsteps alerted the two of them. Angela had almost forgotten that others were still inhabiting Gibraltar for the weekend. It didn't sound like anyone was approaching the room. As Angela was staring worriedly at the door, Genji pushed the button that made the plated mechanism over his mouth fold away. His attempt was going to daring, but his gravitation toward her couldn't be resisted any longer.

As Angela turned back to face Genji, he leaned in and placed his scarred lips against hers. She froze in shock, her lips slightly parted in surprised, even as Genji moved his against hers. His arms moved from her shoulders, wrapping around her shoulder blades to pull her into a tight embrace. Her knees felt suddenly very weak, but he was holding her up as he kissed her. Everything suddenly felt wonderful and safe inside their little bubble; the entire world melted away, there was only her and Genji. Her eyes fluttered closed, drinking in the ecstasy he was emitting. Angela returned the kiss, bringing up her palms to caress the roughness of his face.

All previous concerns were gone.

Genji's hands dropped lower, boosting her off her feet. Angela now wrapped her arms fully around his neck for support, not wanting their lips to part. His tongue glided against her lips, beckoning for entry; one hand gripped the back of her head, fingers grabbing at her blonde hair. His actions were hungry, but hesitant – he knew he may be crossing a line here, and he didn't want to spook her. Angela was yearning just as much as him, parting her mouth and allowing his tongue entry. Her body buzzed, her head spun in a sweet kind of dizziness, she felt like the two of them would float up and hit the ceiling. He anchored her back down to reality, the two of them tied in an unbreakable bond.

Their lips finally parted, the two of them pulling away to gasp for breath. Genji pressed Angela, who was still being lifted by him, against the wall of his temporary room. He buried his face in the side of her neck, planting kisses on her skin. She kept herself suspended, keeping one arm wrapped around the metallic surface of his back, the other around his neck, gripping a fistful of his newly grown black hair.

"Genji, should we-" Angela started, barely able to speak, taking in large gulps of air.

"If you insist," Genji muttered, still buried in her neck.

* * *

 **entschuldigen Sie bitte - Excuse me  
**

 **ja bitte - Yes?**

 **Thank you to Ammy for help with the German translation!**


End file.
